Maka gets kidnapped by BlackStar!
by Darkest15
Summary: O.O I have no idea how this will turn out this was just a random fanfic    Black*Star\Maka


**^.^ yay I finally started writing lol**

**MAKA'S POV~**

I was minding my own buisness and walking down the street coming back from school like I always do when I was knocked over by a boy with blue hair (which was oddly shaped like a star) his eyes were wide and scared and I slowly got up and againts my usually cool demeaner I snapped "What the hell! you cant just run aroud the street basically tackling anyone in your way!" my temper does get the best of me sometimes. He looked at me and I flinched away slightly because his eyes looked wild like a deer trapped in the lights of a car heading straight for them. I also was a bit disturbed as to why his hair was such a ridiculous colour and shape, I was pulled (literally) out of my thoughts as the random boy dragged me into an alleyway close by and hid behind a dumpster (still holding my hand in a death grip) I was curious enough to not say anything and to hide behind the dumpster with the boy and stay still and silent like he was. Even though I was still seriously disturbed about his hair and why he was suddenly dragging random people around and why he looked so scared I still stayed silent and didn't complain. Suddenly there was a large amount of voices and a lot of footsteps, I tried to stand up but the boy still wouldn't let go of my hand and he was staring intently at the opening of the alleyway. If this boy ends up being a escapee form some mental institution I'm going to cry then maka-chop his ass back into the place. At least fifteen armed men in fancy black suits ran past our hiding spot and I wondered if they were looking for the boy who was still death-gripping my hand, he let out a sigh of relief when another group of men ran past. One of them stopped and called to the others to come and search the alley we were currently hiding in _"I'm sorry but now your involved in my godly affairs so your gonna have to come with me" _ the boy whispered it so qiuetly that I nearly didn't catch it and I didn't understand what he meant. Suddenly though my brain was able to grab onto the puzzle peices and click them together as the weirdo boy jumped up onto the dumpster and dropped me onto one of his shoulders and then he held one arm high up into the air with one finger up and started yelling like an idiot. "YAHOO, YOU WILL NEVER CATCH THE GREAT BLACK*STAR ALIVE!" and with that idiotic line he jumped up onto the roof of the building and started running so fast I could only see blurs for buildings. The only thing that came to mind as he ran across buildings while being tailed on the ground by a expensive looking car with two people hanging out the windows shooting at us is that I WAS BEING KIDNAPPED BY A BOY WITH FAKE BLUE HAIR THAT WAS SHAPED LIKE A STAR. So I did what any normal person would do and started kicking him as hard as I could while I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs.

BLACK*STARS POV~

The girl who I was carrying was screaming and kicking me like she was being kidnapped when she should be in awe as she was being carried by the Ultimate and definatly godly Black*Star. Yes I actually didn't mean to involve a innocent by-stander but she had been seen talking or rather much yelling at me in the middle of the street and they might think she was connected to me some how and I don't think my decision to drag her along made anything better, actually I think I made things worse but If I can teach her how to fight then maybe she will be safe enough to go back to her normal life that I had just taken away from her. I did feel a bit guilty but then my excitment hit as I realised I had a apprentice I could teach my godly tricks too. She might not trust me straight away but I know if I give her time and train her well she will learn to trust and respect my greatness in everything I do and maybe become close to my awesomeness. I could give her new Star*Clan clothes and teach her to be ultimate assassin like me. I have been slowly rebuilding the old and famous assassin clan Star*clan. I had been born in star clan but my parents and most of my clan had been killed by a evil man dressed in black and wearing a white mask. I had hid in the shadows even though it made me feel disgusted in myself for being such a coward. Even though because of my cowardice I am able to re-create the clan it still doesn't bring everyone back, everyone who had lost their lives.

**maka: Huh? Why am I being kidnapped by the idiot**

**Black*Star: YAHOO, HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU FLAT CHES...**

**maka: MAKA...**

**Black*Star: O.O noooooo**

**maka: CHOP!...**

**Black*Star -on the floor leaking blood-**

**Darkest: -high fives maka- You getting kidnapped makes the story interesting cause no-one knows where your going and why you happened to be the one walking down that (strangely empty) street ;3**

**Maka and Darkest: REVEIW TO GET MORE CHAPTERS ^.^**

**Black*Star -writes in blood- please...review...**


End file.
